The present invention relates to an inexpensive, yet sturdy container that may be used several times before discarding. Such containers are particularly suited for use by travelers or the like or by more expensive gift shops where the size of the container chosen depends upon the particular item being carried.
As such, the invention represents an improvement over the device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,151 entitled "Bag Closure" which disclosed a flexible bag adapted to have its mouth folded and doubled through a flexible tubular closure having two separate passages arranged side-by-side. A first folded portion of the bag was positioned in one passage of the closure and the second folded portion was positioned in the other passage; and a fastener was extended through both folded portions and the tubular closure to hold the bag in a sealed condition. Thus, the closure member was a separate element, not ordinarily attached to the bag except for sealing.
In the present invention, a sealable container includes a bag having flat front and back panels and first and second pleated sides joined to the front and back panels. An elongated stiffener member is attached to the front panel a short distance beneath the mouth of the bag. The stiffener is preferably attached by folding the upper portion of the front panel over the stiffener member and attaching it to itself along a glue line, if thermoplastic materials are used, by heat sealing.
The stiffener member is provided with a handle which extends through a die-cut in the folded portion. The stiffener member is long enough to extend beyond the front panel of the bag, and thereby defines first and second slotted extensions. The stiffener member is also provided with a stud or protrusion with an enlarged head or button.
A flexible band or belt extends about the back panel and pleated sides of the bag and has ends fitted through the slots on the band extensions.
Thus, the bag may be held by the handle while inserting items into it; and the stiffener member acts to keep the bag supported and the mouth generally formed to facilitate insertion of items. Further, the band is dimensioned to permit the bag of the mouth to be fully opened, yet to restrain further opening of the bag which might cause tearing.
When items have been inserted into the bag, the pleated sides are folded to close the mouth of the bag, and the upper portion of the bag above the stiffener is folded over the stiffener member to seal the bag. The free ends of the band are then drawn around the folded portion of the bag and attached to the beaded stud on the stiffener to secure the bag. If it is desired, a slip of paper may be secured to the beaded stud prior to securing the free ends of the band, and after the free ends of the band are then secured to the beaded stud, the upper end of the paper may be sealed to itself, thereby enveloping the locked ends of the band and providing a seal which must be destroyed before the bag is re-opened. The seal may be replaced during subsequent usage.
The present invention thus provides an inexpensive, resealable container that may be used several times before discarding. The same basic construction is amenable to the use of several different types of material, such as heavy kraft paper, wax-coated paper, thin plastic or heavy-duty plastic, depending upon the desires of the manufacturer and the desired level of retail cost. The container, when sealed, is weatherproof to protect the contents against dust or rain. The container has many uses such as a sealed traveler's bag, (a broken seal indicating unauthorized entry), a shopping bag, a gift container, or, if insulating materials are used, an insulated, sealed container for hot foods or the like. Another advantage of the present invention is that where it assumes a generally flat, low-volume position when not in use, it has a relatively large capacity when used to carry items. As indicated, depending upon the materials which are used, its ability to withstand wear and tearing is limited only by the materials which a manufacturer desires to incorporate into the container.